the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Suspense
Sweet Suspense 'were an American all-female pop trio who finished in 12th place on season 3 of the X Factor USA. They were a part of the Groups catagory, mentored by Simon Cowell. Former members * Millie Thrasher (born June 8, 1999; age 16) (2013-2015) * Summer Reign (born April 6, 1996; age 20) (2013-2015) * Celine Polenghi (born June 28, 1997; age 18) (2013-2015) * Bryana Salaz (born August 25, 1997; age 18) (2015) The X Factor The girls originally auditioned for the show as solo artists, but the judges decided to put them through to the next round as a group to be mentored by Simon Cowell. Four Chair Challenge For this part of the competition, the girls made their debut as a group by singing the Beyonce version of the Rose Royce song "Wishing On a Star". Their performance, which was widely praised by the judges, earned the girls a spot in the live shows. Live shows For the first live show, the girls sang "I Love It" by Icona Pop. Demi Lovato called them "stars" while their mentor Simon Cowell called it "magic". They made the top 12. The next theme for the live shows was Motown Night. The girls sand "You Keep Me Hangin' On" by the Supremes. Paulina Rubio and the other judges loved the performance. However, due to a graphics error, all votes based on that night of performances were nullified. The following night, all contestants performed their "Save Me" songs for a re-vote show. The girls sang "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber. For '80s Night the following week, the girls took on an 80s classic, "Mickey" by Toni Basil. Their performance received mixed reviews from the judges. Kelly Rowland encouraged them to find a rhythm with each other. While Paulina Rubio dubbed the performance as "amazing" and Simon Cowell thought it was the best of the night, Demi Lovato didn't like it. The performance proved to be their last as they received the fewest number of votes and were eliminated on November 14, 2013, finishing in 12th place. Post X Factor On December 26, 2013, the girls previewed a clip from their upcoming first music video for their cover of the Wilson Phillips classic "Hold On"" on sweetyhigh.com. The girls released the music video for that song on May 1, 2014. Record deal On August 9, 2014, the girls announced on Twitter that they have been signed to R&B superstar Jason Derulo's record label, Future History. They appeared with him at the 2014 Teen Choice Awards on August 10, 2014. The girls released a Christmas single, "Just Another Night", on iTunes on December 2, 2014. Their next single, "Here We Go Again", premiered on Radio Disney on February 14, 2015. It was released on iTunes on February 24, 2015. However, it was later revealed in April 2015 that they were no longer signed to Derulo's label. Departure of Celine Polenghi and new member On June 11, 2015, it was revealed that Celine was no longer a member of the group, something that left the group's fans in disbelief. However, in an annoucnment via JustJared.com, Summer and Millie announced that former season 7 ''Voice contestant Bryana Salaz was now a part of the group. Celine did reveal in a statement on June 16, 2015 via Instagram that she had left the group to pursue a solo career. Tour The girls recently went out on the road as part of the PopNation Tour. New Single and Bryana's Departure Whilst on the Popnation tour, the girls promoted a new single called "Money", which was set to be released some time that year but never was. In September 2015, Bryana confirmed over Twitter that she had left the group. However, she eventually deleted the tweet, leaving everything uncertain. On Spetember 29, 2015, an official Tweet from the group's Twitter account confirmed that Bryana had left to go pursue a career in TV after landing a role in the upcoming series Urban Cowboy, leaving the group's future in doubt. However, FOX had decided to pass on the show. Split In October 2015, after much speculation it was officially confirmed over the group's Twiitter account that the remaining two members, Millie and Summer, had decided to leave in order to pursue solo careers. It is rumored, however, that the group ultimately decided to split due to Millie. SNRG In March 2016, Summer, Celine, and Bryana had announced via Twitter that they had reunited to form a new group called SNRG(a take on the word synergy). Bryana later said in a tweet posted on March 22, 2016 that she, Summer, and Celine are NOT Sweet Suspense, & that their sound would be more of an urban/pop sound, clearing up any confusion fans might have over the new group. In May 2016, Bryana left the group, having scored a role on Season 2 of the Disney channel show 'Best Friends Whenever'. In a tweet posted on June 5, 2016, Summer announced that she had left the group but was still friends with both Bryana and Celine, and that there were no hard feelings. Celine is the only one left in the group, which in undergoing some rebranding. Discography '''Singles: * "Just Another Night" (2014) * "Here We Go Again" (2015) Trivia * Millie and Celine both auditioned for the show in Denver while Summer auditioned in Los Angeles. * Summer has her own YouTube channel where she has posted videos of herself singing such songs as "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars. * Both Summer and Celine have a crush on actor Zac Efron. * Millie used to be a cheerleader for 7 years, deciding to quit so that she could focus on singing. * Summer loves baking cookies, but Millie and Celine like to eat the cookie dough before she even has a chance to get it in the oven. * Celine was a student at the same Miami private school, Carrollton School of the Sacred Heart, as Fifth Harmony's Lauren Jauregui. * Bryana Salaz was coached by No Doubt lead singer Gwen Stefani during her time on The Voice. * Their fans were known as "Suspensers". Gallery 23-Top13-BW-portraits-480x270 retina.jpg 22-Top13-BW-portraits-480x270_retina.jpg cdbd52c520eac07dca34e254801ece58.jpg imagessweet.jpg SAR_1453.jpg xf3_ep12_clipshow_fb_sweet_suspense-ai12_1280x720_H264_960x540_59135043733.jpg x-factor-sweet-suspense-Top-16.jpg Post-1109-1381625972.jpg Post-1109-1380244679.png Category:Groups Category:Mentored by Simon Cowell Category:Season Three